In U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,436, a spiral meat slicer is disclosed. The present invention constitutes an improvement over such a spiral meat slicer.
The spiral meat slicer disclosed in the aforementioned patent has proved to be generally satisfactory in service. However, one problem encountered with such spiral meat slicers is that various parts, particularly the structure associated with the knife carriage used, have worn out quite rapidly. It is believed that this has been because of vibration of the meat slicer caused by the reciprocating knife structure used to slice meat, along with alignment problems of such structure. Another problem has been in stopping the slicer after a piece of meat has been sliced. A further problem has been encountered in mounting hams with a bone projecting out of the end. These problems are alleviated in accordance with the present invention.